1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harness useful for attaching a leash to a pet such as a dog, monkey, or the like.
2. Discussion of Background
A dog harness known in the prior art is of such design that the ends of front and rear band members are connected to each other by ring-like fittings with a leash being connected to these two ring-like fittings.
The prior-art harness is fitted with a leash inserted through these two ring-like fittings.
The prior-art harness is fitted with a leash which is inserted but not fastened in both ring-like fittings. Therefore it has the disadvantage that if a dog goes wild, the ring-like fittings will expand to loosen the harness from the dog's body, and moreover, the harness is likely to move laterally or longitudinally from a desired position as the dog moves during use.